


The Thief

by WhyIsThisSoHardToChoose



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyIsThisSoHardToChoose/pseuds/WhyIsThisSoHardToChoose
Summary: Karolina often wonders how she got so lucky. How she could ever be so happy. Then something like this happens and she wonders how she could have ever been so wrong.





	The Thief

Karolina P.O.V.  
Today is going terrible. First I get my period at night when I didn’t know it was coming. Then I have to wash my sheets before school so there’s no stains. Now I can’t find my favorite pair of sweatpants. The super comfy ones that I probably shouldn’t wear out because of how faded they are becoming. Shit I have to leave now or I’m going to be late for class. I throw on a random pair of leggings that will do for the day and rush down to my car. Trying to speed off to class I hit every single light and barely make it in time. I run into class and look around to see if Nico is in her seat. Frowning when I realize that she isn’t I text her and ask when she’s coming. Her reply makes me want to cry. “I woke up with an awful cold and my mom is having me stay home from school so it doesn’t get worse.” - The Best Girlfriend Ever. There’s no possible way that today could get any worse. 

As the school day ends I practically dive into my car. I don’t care if she’s sick there’s nothing that could make today better except seeing Nico. Sick or not I was going to go over there. This time I thankfully did not hit every light. Already going to see Nico is making everything better. I park in her driveway and use my key to get in the house. Running into Nico’s room I dramatically threw myself down on her bed. Sprawling out I started to tell her all about how awful the day was. 

“Oh and then at lunch I was filling my water bottle and the fountain broke and water got all over me. And then Chase gave me his sweatshirt to borrow but his cologne was so strong it gave me a headache. Then last period I thought I was finally going to be free from pain seeing as how it was art class but no. Apparently having pop quizzes in art is a thing now. And then-“ I cut off suddenly as the door to her bathroom opens and Nico walks out. 

Perfect girlfriend Nico looking small and sick and just terrible. She looked like I felt. And then I noticed what she was wearing. My favorite sweatpants. How dare she do that to me. Take my comfy clothes in my time of need and not care to think about how I’d feel. She looked confused as to why I had just cut off suddenly and not said anything else for a while. 

Out of nowhere I started crying. Not just a few tears gracefully following down my face. No I had started straight up ugly crying. Bawling with no end in sight. Rushing over to me Nico held me in her arms. Rocking back and forth until finally my crying subsided. Wiping my face with my hands I looked up at her. 

“Why did you take my sweatpants from me Nico. I really needed those today.” She gave me a really confused look. “Um Karolina these are my sweatpants.” I scoff and look her up and down. “Please Nico those are folded like twenty times at the waist and they still are way too long. I can see you trip on that a mile away.” Her face turned into slight hurt. “No I know they are technically your pants but you literally gave them to me a week ago and told me I could keep them.” Oh shit! I totally had done just what she said. I can now remember her spending the night and me giving her those and saying that to her. 

“Oh my god you’re right. I did not remember that at all. I was just having a really bad day and I could have used my comfy sweats and then I saw you wearing them and I just couldn’t keep it together anymore.” She pulls me back into her arms. “Yeah I heard you telling me all about how bad today was. I’m sorry it was awful and I wasn’t there and also that I had your pants. If you want them back I can give them to you after I wash them.” I shake my head. “Oh no I gave them to you I can’t just take it back that would be awful.” Sighing she pulls back a little to look at me. “Alright how about shared custody? That way if you have a bad day then you still can have your comfort clothes and you don’t have to feel bad about taking back a gift.” 

“See this is why I say that you’re the best girlfriend ever you always have the best ideas!” She laughs and completely pulls away from me. “Yeah I might be but I’m also sick so you should probably stay away so you don’t get sick.” This time I grab her and pull her into a hug. “Oh I’ll be fine especially because if I get sick then I get my pants.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is really crappy because it was completely written and edited on my phone. I don’t have a laptop that works right now but I was bored and felt like writing. I don’t really like this but I wanted to try writing from Karolina’s perspective and they are already dating in this. I hope you liked it. Let me know what you thought.


End file.
